


Silver Spoon, Silver Tongue

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: Struggling chef / restaurateur MatsuJun may have just found an angel in the arrival of a mysterious Ohno Satoshi.





	Silver Spoon, Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, it's been a while. All of this was inspired by the recent food-related non-no's. Just straightforward and simple. :)

“Welcome!”  
   
Jun bowed slightly, smiling at the man by the counter who beamed at him in return. “The usual, Matsumoto-san?” The old man chirped and Jun nodded in response, muttering a quiet thanks. He took a seat by the far-end of the room and took in a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of food that somehow calms down his tired nerves.  
   
This quaint little family restaurant was his refuge every time he feels the weight of the world on his shoulders. The laid-back ambiance was just what he needed—dim yellow-lighting which sets the tone of the night, salary men slurring about their day as they clink their glasses and the sound of a busy kitchen.  
   
“I would never understand why you love hanging out in here,” A few plates of homemade food started to fill his table. Jun looked up and smiled at his friend who was placing down all his usual in front of him, “When we’re sure that your taste is way out of our league.”  
   
“I think you mean that the other way around, Aiba-san.” Jun responded. “The food that  _okaa-san_ makes is the one that’s out of my league.” He chuckled as Aiba scoffed.  
   
“Don’t let her hear you say that, MatsuJun. It’ll go straight to her head.” Aiba said. “So, something weighing on your mind?” The man asked as Jun started to slowly dig into his food, muttering his thanks.  
   
A low grumble escaped his lips at the first bite, nothing beats homemade meals. He opened his eyes and realized that Aiba was waiting for a story. Jun cleared his throat, “A little bit, yeah. Just that, something’s coming up and it’s making me a little on edge, that’s all.” He explained as vaguely as possible.  
   
Aiba sat down on the empty seat next to his friend and took a small portion of the bread on Jun’s plate. “Seems like serious stuff. Is it the resto?” Aiba asked in which Jun just nodded, filling his mouth with mabo tofu.  
   
Matsumoto Jun, chef extraordinaire and owner of a world-famous restaurant, B&J. Or he would like to say so himself.  
   
“Are the parents putting a lot of pressure on you?” Aiba probed.  
   
Jun sighed. “You know it.”  
   
He was Matsumoto Jun, known  _not_  for the food he makes but for being the son of a well-known chef and his restaurateur wife. He was the owner of a small restaurant called B&J (named after he lost a stupid bet) which was a product of a rebellious stint when all he wanted to do was to make a name for himself and be ‘Matsumoto Jun’ and not ‘Matsumoto’s son, Jun’.  
   
“What’s up?” Aiba asked again but before Jun could elaborate, a loud “Masaki!” echoed from the kitchen which was his friend’s cue to stand up and get back to work. “Oh, sorry, gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, ok? We’re unusually busy today.”  
   
“It’s fine, I like it busy.” Jun commented as he shooed his friend away, following orders from his mother.  
   
The Aiba family restaurant was a stark contrast to what B&J is like. It was loud and full of energy while his own restaurant exuded elegance for a place that served karaage to its customers. For all his talk about wanting to get out of his parents’ shadow, he just couldn’t seem to shake the natural elegance off of him and his work.  
   
_What a narcissistic prick_ , he thought to himself.  Jun sighed as he took another bite of the food, praying to all the gods that his food would taste this good on the right day and the right time.  
   
Rumor has it that a mystery food critic has been in town for the past few weeks, visiting various restaurants and influencing the masses on where to go and what to eat. The restaurant a few blocks away from him has already seen the effects of this social media influencer as Jun saw firsthand the sudden increase in their queue.  
   
It’s what was keeping him on edge—he didn’t know who the person was so every single day for the past two weeks, he poured out all the extra stops in the food that he made. This may be his chance at finally being noticed for his own work—just one person putting in a good word for him, hoping that the critic doesn’t know his family line. So far, those who have reviewed his food all say  _‘Matsumoto-san’s only son, Jun, is…’_  
   
There’s always a reference to his parents which made him feel inferior, like people only come to his restaurant because of his family background.  
   
Jun was snapped back to his current place when Aiba appeared in front of him again, looking apologetic with a small, middle-aged man who might be a bit older than them, in tow.  
   
“Sorry, MatsuJun, everywhere is full. Would you mind sharing a table…?” Aiba started. Jun moved his chair and food to make room for the new guest.  
   
“Not a problem at all if it’s okay for him.” Jun said, offering a seat which the quiet man took with a smile. He seemed timid, almost dazed, but somehow gave out a friendly vibe.  _Cute too._  
   
Aiba bowed in thanks. “Thanks so much,” He voiced out. “I’ll get your order right away.” He grinned and vanished, waiting on others’ table as the busy night went on.  
   
Jun observed the man in front of him, wondering who he was—he looked like he was new to the place what with him eyeing the place up like it was a wonderful piece of art. Jun awkwardly averted his gaze once the man finally noticed him staring.  
   
“Lovely little place, isn’t it?” The man started the conversation, keeping it light.  
   
Jun nodded in agreement, “It’s a great place to relax after work.” He smiled. After a pause, “Sorry if I’m being too forward but I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before…?” Jun asked tentatively.  
   
The man gave him a slightly toothy grin, “No, you haven’t. I’m quite new.” He said and extending a hand, he added “My name’s Ohno Satoshi.”  
   
Jun, with his impeccable manners, shook the man’s hand and smiled. “Matsumoto Jun” He said, feeling a little relieved when no familiar eyebrow raising happened. Ohno Satoshi’s face was as blank as a new sheet of paper and his hand was small and warm in his. This man may not know him which was always a good thing in his books.  
   
“Nice to meet you, Matsumoto Jun-san. Sorry for barging in on your dinner.” Ohno apologized, bowing slightly.  
   
Jun shook his head, dismissing the apology. “Good food tastes better when shared. And please, just Jun is okay.” He chuckled. There was a pause before Jun said, “It might have gotten a little cold but feel free to have some, I have a plethora for some reason.” He offered with a frown, only just noticing how much Aiba had served him.  
   
“The cook probably took a liking to you.” Ohno laughed in response. “That’s always a great thing when they feed you a lot.” He added. “But I’ll take you up on that offer if you don’t mind, Jun-kun.”  
   
Jun offered his food and slowly, Ohno’s orders also started to arrive one by one. It was a lot of food so there was a sudden unspoken agreement of sharing. He noticed how this man was similar to him in the way he ate his food, savoring every bite like he wanted to make it last in his tongue. He couldn’t help but stare, it was like watching eating as an art.  
   
Ohno must have felt him staring because he looked up from the food he was eating, a question etched on his face. Jun cleared his throat.  
   
“Oh sorry, I was just...this may be weird but you make the food look so good.” Jun commented, voice filled with obvious awe. Ohno chuckled at that comment.  
   
“I get that a lot.” He responded simply. “I just like to enjoy my meal. I think it’s a waste of perfectly cooked food if it’s munched down in 2 seconds.” Ohno said, taking another bite of his meal.  
   
Jun nodded, “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Ohno-san.” If he can make people enjoy his food the way Ohno enjoys the meal prepared by the Aiba family, his worries may lessen just a little bit.  
   
They ate in comfortable silence with small talk here and there. After a pause and of Aiba passing by with 2 glasses of beer in hand for them both, Jun asked, “What do you do for a living, Ohno-san?”  
   
Ohno filled his mouth with food, drinking his beer to down it. “I’m a traveler. Also a fisherman, if I’m being honest. Traveling comes with fishing, you see.” He laughed, knowing that it didn’t make any sense. “And you?”  
   
Jun took a sip of his beer, relishing in the refreshing feeling that came with it. “Matsumoto Jun, chef extraordinaire.” He said but ended with a bitter laugh. “No, I run a small restaurant a few blocks away from here.” He explained simply. Ohno’s eyebrow raised at that.  
   
“Oh? A chef eating at another restaurant? How interesting.” Ohno commented with a smile, drinking his beer as well. Jun just shrugged, continuing to drink.  
   
“Aiba’s family has been a friend of mine for quite a long time,” Jun started to share. “This place, their food, it all feels like coming home after a tiring day at work.” He smiled, holding his glass towards Ohno waiting for a cheers.  
   
Ohno thought for a moment before clinking their glasses together. “It does have that kind of vibe. Like whoever you are outside of this place doesn’t matter because you’re coming home to family.” He agreed, looking down at the food that was all gone at this point, “It’s comfort food at its best, in my opinion.” Ohno said, emptying his glass of beer.  
   
Jun nodded, downing his glass as well. For some reason, he could feel a kind of admiration to the man he just met. “I’m not sure if anyone’s ever told you this, but you have a way with words, Ohno-san.”  
   
Ohno chuckled lightly once more at the comment. “I may have been told that once or twice.” He responded. “So, what kind of food do you make at your restaurant, Jun-kun?” Ohno continued the conversation. Another round of beer magically appeared care of one Aiba Masaki. They both muttered their thanks.  
   
“Mainly karaage, it’s a personal favorite.” Jun smiled as he explained all the dishes that he loves to cook and eat. “The place is called B &J because my friends are dumb.” He frowned and continued when he saw the look on Ohno’s face, “Big and Juicy—for the karaage.”  
   
Jun was surprised at the boisterous laugh that came from the other man. For someone who was so quiet during their whole conversation, it was a shock to Jun that he could laugh that hard. Which, in turn, made him laugh as well.  
   
“That’s amazing. But I’m guessing the name lives up to the food it takes after?” Ohno asked, still recovering from the laughter fit. Jun just shrugged in response, visibly sagging. “Hm?”  
   
“Well I sure hope so.” Jun responded quietly. “My regular customers seem to like it. But regulars liking it won’t bring in new customers, if you ask me.” He said, drinking again to stop himself from saying more.  
   
Ohno joined him in the drinks. “Worried?”  
   
Jun chuckled at the question, “Man, I think I need a few more drinks before I tell a total stranger about all the worries circling my mind right now. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to hear them.” He said, finishing yet another glass of beer.  
   
“I’m a traveler, Jun-kun. I like listening more so than talking.” Ohno replied. “The night is long and I have two ears.” He urged. Jun just gave him a quizzical look to which Ohno reciprocated with a smile. “Fine, a few more drinks then.”  
   
Customers started to trickle out one by one as they drank through the night, Jun careful not to overshare and Ohno just providing enough talk to keep the conversation going. They have surprisingly found their footing with each other and they seem to get along really well as Aiba pointed out. On their god knows how many glasses of beer, Jun was finally feeling out of it.  
   
“You know maybe it’s not my food.” Jun started, Ohno blinked his tired eyes open as he listened. “Maybe it’s the place. Like, look at this place, maybe people like to eat somewhere homey.” Jun continued. “And not at some place that pretends to be a bar but only actually serves a variety of karaage. What a fucking joke.” He scoffed at his own hard work. Jun let out a sigh and laid his head sideways on the table, hair covering his reddened face, “Sorry. Don’t mind me, I’m drunk.”  
   
Ohno gave him a hazy look and shook his head but before he could say anything, Aiba chimed in. “He’s like that because of his parents, the pressure of proving himself is literally killing him.” He said, not elaborating and just taking the glass of alcohol away from his friend. “Apologies, Ohno-san, for making you share a table with this guy.”  
   
Ohno shook his head again. “No, it’s alright. This was fun.” He smiled politely. Jun felt his newfound stranger “friend” dragging his chair next to him, a finger sweeping away the hair on his face. Jun stared at the man straight in the eyes, feeling a hand linger on his cheek.  
   
It’s probably the alcohol but Jun felt that there was something there. From his periphery, he knew Aiba thought so as well, what with the amused and knowing look that he was giving them.  
   
“Maybe it’s not the concept or the food that’s the problem, maybe it’s because you’re scared—of what, I don’t know,” Ohno started, saying it straight to his face. “Or maybe it’s your blatant refusal to believe in your own skill.” He said which Jun knew were the most words he heard from the man after they started the drinking session.  
   
“Maybe.” Jun responded weakly, closing his eyes. “Maybe I just haven’t seen a person enjoy the food I make as much as you did yours.”  
   
Ohno finally lifted his warm hand from Jun’s cheek and patted him on the back, waking him up slightly so Jun sat up. “Or maybe you’re just too worried to notice.” He responded, standing up. Ohno turned to Aiba and bowed, “Sorry for overstaying, please tell your parents that the food was lovely. I’ll come back for sure.” He smiled, walking towards the door.  
   
Jun stared as the man who he barely knew started to walk away from him, for some reason, this stranger’s presence pacified his worries. And maybe what Ohno said was right. So before Ohno could leave, Jun hastened and reached out to stop him by the wrist.  
   
“Ohno-san, would you like to come visit tomorrow? We’re open from 10am ‘till 8.” Jun invited him, hand gently slipping from his wrist and lightly grasping his palm. Ohno looked down and smiled, both at the invitation and at the unspoken attraction. He nodded.  
   
“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He said, patting him on the cheek again and giving his hand a final squeeze before leaving. Jun felt a little more excited than necessary, there was something there, he knew it.  
   
—  
   
Brunch at B&J was calming if Jun was being honest. Not a lot of people come in for brunch, busy hours started from 12noon to 3pm, even his staff were taking it easy, serving the two regular customers currently dining in.  
   
Jun, however, was feeling extra worried that day. For some reason, total stranger Ohno Satoshi’s visit was scarier to him than any critic visit would ever be. After seeing how the man enjoyed Aiba’s food, he was starting to think if inviting him over was a bad decision—after all, even he admits that  _okaa-san_ ’s food was better than his.  
   
But all his plans of closing up shop got thrown out the window when the man in his thoughts appeared at his restaurant’s door, casually-dressed looking like he was ready to eat. Before his staff could jump into action, he moved to welcome Ohno, his staff taking the hint and leaving them alone.  
   
“You actually came.” Jun said in surprise. Ohno just laughed, patting him on the arm.  
   
“I would never turn down food.” He responded.  
   
Jun let out a soft chuckle, taking him by the hand and showing him to his seat which was a small island designed to feel like a bar. Behind it was Jun’s open kitchen where him and his staff cooked the meals. Jun watched as Ohno did his thing again—looking everywhere like admiring a work of art.  
   
“I feel like I’m in a bar but instead of drinks, there are cooking ingredients on display,” Ohno commented quietly. “You know…if that bar plays jazz piano over brunch.” He chuckled, Jun grimaced—it’s the elegance that’s been his problem, maybe it does feel out of place? “The lighting is wonderful, by the way.” He added, looking around.  
   
Jun finally cracked a smile. “You like it? I just like how it makes the place look spacious and neat.” He explained. “Sorry, give me a minute to make the food.” He said, putting an apron on.  
   
The place was, indeed, neat. High-ceiling with windows to let natural lighting in, an open kitchen which ensures that the food is fresh from the stove and jazz music that sets the ambiance.  
   
“You’re cute.” Ohno suddenly commented with a smile as Jun turned around with his apron which made him blush. He shook his head and turned his back on Ohno. “You weren’t kidding about the bar thing.” Ohno said. “But I think it works, I don’t know what you’re worried about.”  
   
Jun groaned, last night did happen. “Oh right, I’m sorry about last night. Didn’t mean to drag you into all my…you know.” He ended to which Ohno just laughed lightly. There was a pause and he could feel Ohno’s eyes on his back, watching his every move which made him too conscious of his work.  
   
Finally, after what seemed like eternity to him, the dishes were done and placed one by one in front of his most important customer. Jun took a deep, calming breath as he handed Ohno a hot towel and a pair of chopsticks.  
   
“Please.” Jun started. “Enjoy your meal.” He said, earning him a reassuring smile from Ohno.  
   
Jun watched quietly as Ohno ate, his heart pounding in erratic beats. There was something about last night that made this man’s opinion of his food become somewhat too important. He stared as Ohno, once again, looked like he was a beautiful work of art—Jun wasn’t entirely sure if his heart was racing due to nervousness or something else entirely.  
   
At the eighth bite—yes, he was counting—Ohno stopped. Jun heart was hammering so hard he was sure that Ohno could hear it.  _Maybe it really is the food._  
   
“It’s not good enough, isn’t it?” Jun finally said. “Sorry for wasting your time, let me just—” He was about to clean the dishes away when Ohno held his hand in place, stopping him.  
   
“Who said I was done?” Ohno started, putting the plates back down on the table. He held a hand out again and gently dragged Jun next to him. “Great food tastes better when shared.” Ohno smiled, hand lingering a second too long which Jun didn’t fail to notice.  
   
Jun gaped at him as Ohno got one karaage and held it in front of him. “Are you…feeding me?” Jun asked, still surprised at the sudden turn of events. “I met you last night.”  
   
“Your point?” Ohno replied nonchalantly. “I don’t think you’d eat it on your own. Come on.” He continued, urging Jun to take the bite.  
   
Jun let out a laugh that he was holding, along with the nervousness that was eating him up a while ago. “Alright, fine.” He laughed along with Ohno and ate the food he was given.  
   
And it felt like he was eating his food for the first time.  
   
_‘Maybe it’s your blatant refusal to believe in your own skill.’_  
   
Jun turned to look at Ohno whose eyes were sparkling with something he couldn’t recognize—it was a look that he’d want to see every day, like it’s telling him that he was definitely good enough.  
   
“See? When was the last time you actually tasted your own creation and just enjoyed it? Without being too hard on yourself?” Ohno said. “It’s  _delicious_ , Jun-kun. And I want you to remember that.” He continued. “It’s something that people will definitely come back for— that  _I_  would definitely come back for.”  
   
His heart did a flip. Jun stared at the man who, from what he knew from last night, was a man of a few words. But this is definitely far more words than he’d expected. Ohno continued to eat at his own pace with Jun staring in awe at how delicious the food looked as he watched him.  
   
“This one definitely hits the spot, the cheese melts in your mouth!” Ohno excitedly said, making Jun laugh as they shared the meal. “Those that don’t give your place a chance because of its elegance are the ones missing out.” He commented. “Capitalize on it, make it your own. It works for you; both you and your food will be a big hit with the ladies.” Ohno ended with a grin and a wink.  
   
Jun chuckled lightly, “If I didn’t know any better, Ohno-san, I’d think you’re flirting with me.”  
   
Ohno raised a playful eyebrow. “Take it as you will, Jun-kun.” He laughed as they enjoyed their meal, Ohno once again playfully feeding Jun along the way and Jun being bold enough to do the same.  
   
“Have I ever told you that you have a way with words, Ohno-san?” Jun laughed, Ohno just nodded proudly. Once they’ve finished, Jun was hesitant to let the man go, proven by the fact that he literally would not let go of his hand. “Where are you off to now?” He asked, trying not to sound too put off.  
   
“I may be busy for a while. But I’ll come back, that’s for sure.” Ohno responded with a smile. “Especially since the chef is good food.”  
   
Jun blinked, “What?”  
   
“What?” Ohno shot back with a playful laugh. “I said the chef  _makes_  good food.” He grinned. “I’ll see you around, Matsumoto Jun-san.” Ohno ended, parting ways with a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out and leaving Jun to wonder if he was a real person or an apparition of sorts to pacify his worries.  
   
Jun smiled to himself and went back to work.  
   
–  
   
A few weeks later, Jun was shocked by the sheer number of people lined up in front of his restaurant once he arrived an hour before opening. One of his staff was already there with a huge grin on her face.  
   
“Matsumoto-san!” The staff called out. Once the ladies heard his name, there were whispers of “Is that him? Is that the chef?” and a bunch of screaming started. Jun immediately ran inside the restaurant,  _what was that?_  
   
Jun hurried towards his staff who had her phone open and was reading an article. She showed it to him and was surprised that both Aiba’s restaurant and B &J were featured in articles (and on other social media sites) by the mystery critic who Jun now knew was named  _Captain O_. He may have been stealthy during his visit but the rating for him was 4.5/5 stars which was enough of a validation in his opinion.  
   
The article went on to describe different food on his menu. It proudly boasts the large servings and the quality of the food was worth its price. It mentions the elegant style of the place and the novelty that came with it. The author mentioned him as a promising chef with  _a refreshing style that can take the nation by storm but with rooms for improvement by expanding his menu and being more in touch with his market_.  
   
As Jun reads the entire article, his eyes widen and his smile would probably be permanently etched on his face when he read the seating recommendation of  _enjoying the food on the island table, knowing your meal is made fresh and on the spot—the chef is not bad to look at too._ He laughed at that and when he continued reading, he knew that there was no mistake:  _B &J delivers on its promise of _Big and Juicy  _karaage choices which is Brilliant and Jaunty, if I’m being honest._  Jun chuckled, only a few people knew the history of the restaurant’s name.  
   
_Bring your friends, tell your family! Great food is better when shared._  
   
_My compliments to the wonderful chef. – Captain O.S._  
   
–  
   
“Congratulations on a new feature!”  
   
The cheers of everyone was overwhelming for him as they celebrated yet another program that featured Jun’s restaurant. It had been a whirlwind of activities for the past two months—Jun had to hire more staff to accommodate the demand that he had at the restaurant. He had expanded his menu which resulted to more media mileage. Most importantly, his parents finally visited and acknowledged all his hard-work.  
   
All thanks to one person whom he had not seen since then. Jun met him for two days but those two days significantly altered his life. As the celebration died down and Jun had finally waved the last visitor home, he smiled to himself. “Thank you, Ohno-san.” He said aloud.  
   
“You’re welcome.”  
   
Jun blinked and glanced to his side where he saw a familiar man, dressed in the most casual clothing looking like he doesn’t change anyone’s life in an instant.  
   
After the initial shock and once Ohno had walked closer to him, Jun finally said, “You’re like a ghost, aren’t you?” He chuckled quietly.  
   
“I told you I’m a traveler.” Ohno repeated, just as he did two months ago. They stood with a respectable distance. “Hello, I’m Ohno Satoshi.” He grinned, extending a hand.  
   
Jun shook the same familiar hand, small but warm in his. “Matsumoto Jun, chef extraordinaire.” He said proudly, now true, “With one man to thank for that extra push,” Jun smiled, boldly interlacing their fingers together which was accepted by the other. “Who actually came back.”  
   
Ohno held their hands in place, fully aware of the action. “They have large servings here and I hear the chef is wonderful too.”  
   
“He probably just took a liking to you.” Jun pulled him closer, they were always in a weird predicament anyway, why stop now? He guided them both in the now empty restaurant and sat down on the island. Not letting the hand go, he tentatively asked, “Ohno-san, did you know who I was, back then?”  
   
Ohno let out a soft chuckle, “Of course. But I didn’t think it was relevant, I met you by chance and I got curious on what Matsumoto Jun can offer. And you did not disappoint,” He paused. “You proved to be more than just a man born with a silver spoon in his mouth.” Ohno said. “And I like that.”  
   
“I guess some things don’t change. You still have a way with words, Ohno-san.” Jun grinned, it was now his turn to caress the other man’s cheek, just to feel if he was real. Ohno smiled and held his hand in return.  
   
“Alright, enough talk. I want that Big  & Juicy offering.” Ohno said cheerfully, clapping his hand together and turning to sit properly in front of the island.  
   
“Are we talking about just karaage or…?” Jun tentatively said, an eyebrow raised.  
   
Ohno winked like how Jun remembered he does. “Take it as you will, Jun-kun.” And they both laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.  
   
“Now I’m not sure if my food really deserved that review or if it’s just you crushing on me.” Jun voiced out, putting his apron on and getting to work.  
   
Ohno chuckled, “Let’s just say you’re a one lucky man.” He rested his chin on his hands, admiring the view in front of him.  
   
Jun turned around and grinned, moving closer. “Indeed.” He all but whispered, their faces dangerously close to each other. Jun saw Ohno nod which he took as permission, closing the gap and planting a soft kiss on the other’s lips.  
   
When they pulled away, Ohno chuckled. “Always knew that the chef is good food.”  
   
Jun let out a loud laugh at that and continued cooking, excited to please this stranger with the meal he’ll make. It may be a weird beginning and they may be doing this backwards but it was a start nonetheless. Ohno Satoshi will forever be a mystery to Jun—whether a mystery critic or something else, his entire existence is fascinating and he planned on uncovering that mystery from that day forth.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something, so thank you for your time! ♥


End file.
